


The Future is Ours, and Ours Alone

by aceihikosanada, implicit_despair



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Despair, I just wanted them to be happy, Major DRV3 Spoilers, Multi, NO NSFW CONTENT YET, They ARE happy here, Yikes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceihikosanada/pseuds/aceihikosanada, https://archiveofourown.org/users/implicit_despair/pseuds/implicit_despair
Summary: What would've happened if the V3 cast didn't have to partake in a killing game, and were released to the real world?Well, that's a good question, but one thing's for certain.It'd still be a hell of a ride.





	1. By the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> TIL there's only a mature or not tag,,, not a "not yet"
> 
> this includes drv3 spoilers? kinda? not really? i dunno
> 
> i'll try to keep updates on a weekly basis, keyword being "try" haha

They did it. They had escaped. With everyone, thankfully. Their arrival had brought about grateful, celebratory cries of joy from the rescue crew. "We were so worried," the captain of the expedition said, wiping tears from his eyes. "Once the ship had gone through the wormhole, we had feared it had been too late. But if it weren't for the built-in distress signal, we never would have located you guys, even if the signal were very very small, in which this case, it was." The captain gives out a hearty laugh. "But now that that's all over and the world is fine, we've made this place an institution for you all. Kind of like a school, you could say." The captain then walks off, smiling. "You kids've got a bright future 'head've yer'selves."

"What was that about?" Kaito inquired, being the first one to speak to break up the awkward silence. "How long were we gone for? We were only gone for a few days, right?"  
  
"Yes, however..." Kirumi replied. "It'd seem that in the so called "wormhole", time has progressed significantly in the real world."

"Use real people terms, fuckin' whore." Miu rudely responded.

"For example," Shuichi continued where Kirumi left off. "If a day were to pass in the wormhole, a, say, a year would pass in the real world."

"Nyeh?! A y-y-year?! How long have we been gone?!" Himiko stammered, taken aback by this discovery.

"Hm... I'd say about a fortnight at most." Shuichi replied, after thinking about it for a few moments.

"So... fourteen years, huh..." Rantaro commented, not being too surprised by the situation.

"H-Huh?!" Tenko exclaimed. "H-How can you be so calm about this?!" She then regained composure. "Oh, I get it. It's because all you degenerate males care about is S-E--"

"So..." Kaede muttered to herself. "This is our new home, huh?"

"Kinda gives off the college vibe, doesn't it?" Kaito said, looking around.

"Down the hall should be our dorm rooms..." Shuichi said, looking at the map that had been given to the group earlier. "Ah! There's a special rule when picking out dorm rooms. They don't allow people of different genders to sleep in the same room."

"Haha, well too bad Shuichi, looks like all you're gettin' tonight is a tug session!" Miu laughed.

"Uh..." Shuichi tried to ignore that comment. "There's also only 2 beds per room, however, if you want, you can move beds in and out of the rooms. There's space."

"Shall we settle this beforehand?" Korekiyo suggested.

"Prolly," Ryoma replied. "It'd be a pain if we were to fight over these things later."

This is the arrangement they had settled on.

First, the females: Kaede would be with Kirumi, Maki would be with Tenko (however Maki preferred to be alone and so Tenko would move out of the room into the next), Angie would be with Himiko (and Tenko), and Tsumugi would (unfortunately) be with Miu.

Last but not least (Tenko would disagree), the males: Kokichi would be with Gonta, K1-B0 (or Keebo) would be with Ryoma, Korekiyo would be with Rantaro, and Kaito would be with Shuichi.

Shuichi felt as if he was going to regret this decision later. The loudest guy with the most timid? Not a good contrast there. "C'mon," Kaito said, as he gave him a pat on the back and a cheesy smile, "Let's go, Shuichi." And for some reason, that sparked a form of confidence in Shuichi.

"Y-Yeah."


	2. Spring Rolls and Constellations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the nickname harumaki gives me life

Kaito yawned as he entered the dorm room alongside Shuichi, gawking at the amount of space the room had. "Jeez, this is a bit much, isn't it? It's like a whole damn house in here." he commented, looking around. "So hey, Shuichi--" he turned around to Shuichi, only to see him fumbling around with some sort of gadget. "The hell's that?"

"Ah, it's a phone," Shuichi replied, as he still fumbled about with the screen, "well, a smartphone, to be precise. It was given out to us in the hall, with our names on it. They provide us contact with everyone as well as our teachers. Did you not get yours?"

"No, 'f course not." Kaito said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah, well, that's alright. You can probably pick it up tomorrow morning." Shuichi put the device in his pocket and began to survey his surroundings. Kaito was right. It was JUST like a house. Although the interior was more comparable to that of an apartment, even having a living room and a small kitchen. "I'll take a shower then get ready for bed," Shuichi took off his cap. "I'll try to fix something up for dinner, but... If there's nothing, we could always ask Kirumi and everyone else to meet in the dining hall."

"Sounds good to me," Kaito replied, as he took off his coat. Strangely enough, as soon as Kaito heard the water in the shower start running, he heard a knock on the door. It sounded irritated at that. Kaito walked towards the door, to see who it was. Surprisingly enough, it was Maki, holding some strange, dark purple device, similar to what Shuichi had been fiddling with. "You idiot." she said, in that cold, stoic tone of hers. "You forgot this."

"Oh, thanks Maki, haha!" he laughed off, picking up the device she held in her hand.

"Whatever. Just make sure you don't lose it next time, or I will destroy it."

"Woah, Maki, calm down! Jeez, why you gotta get so worked up over this?"

"Nothing, it's just..." she sighed, making an attempt to calm herself down. "I've been a bit on edge lately. You know, with that stupid bear."

"Yeah, but it's over, ain't it?"

"I guess it's just habit, then. Leave me alone."

"C'mon, Maki, don't be like that..."

"Like what, exactly? All I see is you bothering me, and my rightful response is to leave me alone."

"Well if you're feelin' so tense, how about distractin' yourself?"

"The hell do you mean--"

"How about going on a date with me?"

"Wha-- I--" Maki was at a loss for words. She was flustered by that last remark, and by all means should have said no. But...

"Sure, but you'll regret it sooner or later." she replied, trying to sound calm and composed.

"Great! Tonight in the dining hall work for ya?"

"Well aren't you romantic."

"Well, whaddaya expect? It's not like there's any other places we could go."

"You idiot. If you paid attention to the map, there was a cafe in the institution, on the second floor."

"Ah, nice thinking, Maki Roll!"

"Don't call me that. Anyway, see you there, if you don't have second thoughts." Maki coldly responded, before leaving.

"See ya there, Maki Roll!"

"I told you not to call me that." Kaito then smiled to himself as he closed the door. He then heard the shower water turned off, followed by Shuichi, out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel. "Oh, Shuichi," Kaito said, not even commenting once on his roommate's appearance. "Sorry, but, I won't be here for dinner tonight. Or not in the dining hall with everyone else."

"Huh?" Shuichi confusedly responded. "Why though?"

"I've got a date tonight," Kaito said, smiling. "And I'm gonna need YOU to help me prep for the occasion, y'know what I'm saying?"

"A-Alright, Kaito..." Shuichi said, nearly dumbfounded at this quick development between Kaito and whatever girl in their class decided to say yes to Kaito, of all people. Hell, might not even be a girl. Kaito never once expressed his sexuality, and there was a good chance it was Kokichi ironically asking him out, and going along with it anyway, even if Kaito said no. But hey, who was Shuichi to question these things? It's not like he actually had feelings for Kaito.

Nuh-uh. No way.

"I'll try my best, then."

"Alright! That's my bro!" Kaito shouted, pumping himself up for this event.

They went from a weird killing game with a crazy, homicidal bear in a mere two weeks. They thought to themselves when the killing game was announced, "maybe we'll be stuck like this forever." But now, they could relax. Because now, they could live normal lives-- well, maybe not "normal" per se, but the lives they've always wanted to live out.


	3. The Gang Learns Technology is a Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the long and awaited date scene happens! what'll happen in this exchange between compassionate astronaut and cold blooded caregiver?

“So, how’s this, Shuichi?” The purple haired young man asked, looking at himself in the mirror.

“How do I put it?” The detective asked himself, trying to find the correct words for what he was about to say. “Too… formal?”

And he was right. Kaito was wearing a purple suit, a business suit at that. “Ah, you’re probably right…” he muttered, beginning to undo the suit and strip himself of his clothing.

“What are you going to wear now?” Shuichi asked, trying to avoid staring at Kaito’s lean yet well built and muscular body.

“Ah, I dunno…”

“Honestly, if you’re looking for something casual, why not wear your usual outfit?”

“Yeah, you’re right! Great idea, Shuichi!” Kaito excitedly responded, as he quickly reached for his usual clothing, and changed into it as quickly as possible. “Hm… still seems a lil’ off, somehow… like, it feels like I’m not trying at all…”

“Why DID you decide to go on this date anyway?”

“...” 

“S-Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked that…” Shuichi said, lowering his head.

“Naw, don’t apologize. I was just gathering my thoughts, ‘s all.”

“Oh. I see.”

“Well, she seemed like somethin’ was botherin’ her, so I just tried to get those things off her mind.”

“Let me get this straight,” Shuichi said, trying to follow Kaito’s logic. “You asked Maki out because she was stressed out? Maki? The most stoic and distant of the group?”

“Yeah. ‘s wrong with that?”

“The fact that she said yes…” Shuichi said, admittedly surprised.

“Hey, are you doubtin’ my good looks and charm?!”

“Kaito, how many relationships have you been in?”

“Two or three… why?”

“How many of those were you choosing to break up with them?”

“...None.”

“Point and case.”

“But this one’s gonna be different! I assure you, dammit!”

“Haha, I think you’re right.” Shuichi smiled weakly and proceeded to help his roommate get ready.

\---  
“Ah, Kirumi!” Shuichi called out to her as he entered the dining hall.

“Hm? Oh, hello, Shuichi, what is it?” The green haired young woman asked, being as polite and dignified as possible.

“Oh, uh, Kaito and Maki won’t be in the dining hall for dinner tonight, so never mind making preparations for them.”

“And why is that?”

“Uh… I’m not sure if I can say or not…”

“Duh, isn’t it fuckin’ obvious?!” Miu said, her loud entrance startling Shuichi. “They’re gettin’ it on to-NIGHT!”

“A-Ah! Well, um…” Shuichi stuttered, not being able to form words correctly after Miu’s statement.

“I presume they’re going on a date together in the cafe?”

“Wait, what, how did you know, Kirumi?” The detective asked, astounded at her completely correct deduction.

“I also presume you have not been added to the chatroom?”

“The… chatroom? Ah, right, our phones.”  
“Do not worry, I shall add you unless you request otherwise.”

“No, it’s fine.”

“Alright then.” Kirumi then pulled out a small, black device; her phone. She then pressed it a few times, and Shuichi’s phone buzzed a bit shortly after. He pulled it out and looked at it.

_Kirumi Tojo has added Shuichi Saihara to the conversation._

The World Is Mine: Oh look it’s ya local emo boy with his emo hat

♪♫♬Kaede♬ ♫♪: kokichi, don’t be so mean to him

The World is Mine: Oh sorry I was teasing your boyfriend

♪♫♬Kaede♬♫♪: dsajfhajkfhafdl

The World is Mine: I thought as a piano player you’d be more graceful with a keyboard

♪♫♬Kaede♬♫♪: anyway,,,

♪♫♬Kaede♬♫♪: oh yeah shuichi!! is it true maki and kaito are going on a date

Shuichi Saihara: Y-Yeah… but how did you guys know?

The World is Mine: kiiboy linked us to the camera feed, and they’re both headed to the cafe, so we just assumed

Shuichi Saihara: So why isn’t he here in this chat?

✧* himiko ✧*: keebo is having trouble with the touchscreen function

✧* himiko ✧*: but hes linking us to the feed

✧* himiko ✧*: its all robots are really good for really

“I heard that!” could be heard from across the hall. It was Keebo’s voice.

✧* himiko ✧*: see hes not even denying it

Shuichi Saihara: Um… if I may, could I have the link to the video feed? I might be able to hook my phone up to the monitor in the dining hall.

♪♫♬Kaede♬♫♪: ahh!! shuichi that’s a great idea! we’ll all meet in the dining hall then

Shuichi Saihara: Um… wouldn’t this be sort of an invasion of privacy?  
The World is Mine: It’s not privacy if everyone knows about kaito’s sad love life

♪♫♬Kaede♬♫♪: see you there!

\---  
Everyone had arrived in the dining hall. Well, everyone except Kaito and Maki, of course. They were all intently watching the monitor, watching the security camera footage that Keebo had linked them to.

“Why are we even here?” Maki sighed.

“Well, why aren’t we here? You’re going out with Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars!” Kaito huffed, bumping his fists together.

“Whatever.”

Tsumugi was the first one to show visible cringe. “Oh boy, this isn’t going to go well.” she muttered to herself.

“Whaddaya mean?!” Miu shouted, using her “regular volume”. “If they get fuckin’ tonight, then I’d consider that a first date success!”

“Will you two consider being silent?” Korekiyo snapped. “Especially you, Miu.”

“Eeeeh?! O-Okay…” Miu whimpered, as a response to the backlash.

“This cafe’s decorated with too much black and white, ain’t it?” Kaito commented, looking around.

“You’ve got a point. It’s almost as if--”

“Welcome to Cafe Kumasutra~!” A monochromatic bear jumped out, wearing a waiter’s uniform.

“M-Monokuma?!” Kaito jumped.

“Relax, relax, I’m not here to induce killing, alright? Jeez.”

“And how can we trust you?” Maki asked.

“Well, if I did induce killing, and the food and drinks here were poisoned, then how is this place inside the facility by Hope’s Peak Academy?”

“Okay.”

“Uh…” Kaito said, looking at the menu. “There’s only one thing here though.”

“Ah, the ‘Lovers Meal’, yes! We usually get rid of everything else on the menu at this time except for that, so--”

“We’ll take one.” Maki snapped.

“Alrighty then~!” Monokuma replied, the monochromatic bear jumping out of the scene.

“I feel as if we’ve been bamboozled…” Tsumugi muttered.

“So… where do we start?” Kaito asked, fumbling around.

“I dunno. You tell me.”

“Oh, how about we introduce ourselves?”

“You already know me though. Maki Harukawa, the Ultimate Assassi-- Child Caregiver.”

“W-Wait, assassin?” Kaito was taken aback. Maki sighed.

“I can’t believe I fucked my cover up. Yeah, I’m a trained assassin, so what?” Maki was cursing herself in her mind. How did she mess up?

“Well, not that it matters to me!”

“What…?”

“Well, you bein’ an assassin doesn’t really change who you are, y’know?”

“No, you’re wrong. It makes me seem like a threat.”

“If I saw you as a threat, I would’ve walked away by now.”

“You still haven’t given me an introductio--” 

“Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars! Even crying children adore the Ultimate Astronaut!”

“Seriously, do you recite that to yourself in the mirror every night before you go to bed?”

“Heheh…” She interpreted it as a maybe and sighed.

“So hey…” Kaito asked, suddenly becoming sincere. “What’re you afraid of?”

“What?” she responded.

“You keep distancin’ yourself from everyone else.”

“I want to be alone. There a problem with that?”

“But there ain’t any reason ta--

“I just want to be alone. So pretend I’m not even here.” she coldly answered, getting up and attempting to leave, passing by Monokuma with their “Lover’s Meal” in hand.

“Maki Roll, wait!” Kaito got up and grabbed her wrist before she could leave.

“I told you to stop calling me that.”

“Look, I don’t want ya to be lonely anymore.”

“What kind of cheesy idiot are you?” she tried to tug her wrist out of Kaito’s grip, but to no avail.

“Your meal is ready~ Have a lovely night at Cafe Kumasutra~!” Monokuma commented, before exiting the scene entirely.

“Look, our food’s goin’ ta get cold.”

“Ours? No, yours.”

“Whaddaya mean? This is a date, ain’t--”

“I’m leaving.” She tried to tug her wrist from Kaito’s iron grip one more time, but still to no avail.

“Kaito,” Maki said in a stern voice, concealing any emotion within, “Let go of me.”

The boy shook his head, “Not until you eat.” He softened his grip.

“Kaito--” whimpered Maki, being intoxicated by how calm his voice was. No one had ever been that sincere to Maki, growing up as an assassin in training she was taught that those who are kind were your enemies. But she had a good feeling about him, so she nodded and he smiled in reply.

Kaito saw how gentle her eyes became, he usually said to Shuichi to be a man, but now he needed to be told to be a man. The astronaut saw this as an opening, an opportunity to see her for who she truly was.

With one quick motion, Maki’s hands pushed on Kaito’s chest as he pulled her closer, foreheads inches apart. “Maki,” he whispered, but before he could continue she tiptoed so that their lips met. Maki had never been so sure about anything before.

Tsumugi started screaming. She jumped up with complete happiness and started to hold Rantaro by the shoulders, shaking him. “Did you see it?! DID YOU SEE WHAT THEY JUST DID?!”

“Geez, stop orgasming over them, Four Eyes.” Miu huffed.

When their lips parted, Maki’s face was completely blushing. She had never felt any emotion like this before. “Sit back down with me, wouldya?” Kaito asked, not even fazed after their kiss.

“S-Sure. I guess.” Maki responded, trying her best to keep her cool and calm composure. The dining hall crew were ecstatic that this happened to the both of them, cheering and wooing the both of them.

And they both sat down, and spent the night together in the cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys get to choose what keebo's chatroom nickname will be in the next chapter!
> 
> https://goo.gl/forms/yB7R59TiJQpHZPD23
> 
> winner will be credited by the name they enter in the form (if they choose to). I'll pick out the name by random!


	4. "Talent Training", part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they forgot the institution was a school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> allaiisi was the one who actually won the,,, whatever the hell i don't think you can call this an accomplishment
> 
> thanks to everyone who actually suggested names! I actually liked most if not all of them (can't say the same for my co-writer)!
> 
> as for what they suggested,,, well,,, 
> 
> yeah let's just get on with the fic
> 
> (if I could use everyone's suggest nicknames at the same time I would TBCH)

Kaito yawned as he got up from his bed. He stretched and looked around. He remembered that last night’s agenda consisted of a date with Maki. Did it go well? He thought so.

 

“Ah, good morning, Kaito.” Shuichi greeted.

 

“Mornin’, Shuichi.” he grumbled back.

 

“So, how did your date go last night?”

 

“It went well,” Kaito replied.

 

“Ah, that’s nice.” Shuichi politely responded. “About today, we’ll be getting introduced to our talent instructors.”

 

“Our talent  _ what _ ?”

 

“Talent Instructors,” Shuichi continued. “They’re alumni of Hope’s Peak Academy that can help us hone and train our talents.”

 

“Oh, right.”

 

“Uh, here’s the list,” Shuichi handed him a piece of paper. Kaito took it from him slowly and read it. It read:

 

_ Class 80 Talent Instructor List: _

_ Kaede Akamatsu, Ultimate Pianist: Ibuki Mioda, Sayaka Maizono _

_ Maki Harukawa, Ultimate Assassin: Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Peko Pekoyama _

_ Kirumi Tojo, Ultimate Maid: Chisa Yukizome, Sonia Nevermind _

_ Tsumugi Shirogane, Ultimate Cosplayer: Junko Enoshima, Mahiru Koizumi _

_ Miu Iruma, Ultimate Inventor: Kazuichi Soda, Ryota Mitarai _

_ Tenko Chabashira, Ultimate Aikido Practitioner: Sakura Ogami, Mikan Tsumiki _

_ Himiko Yumeno, Ultimate Magician: Chiaki Nanami, Gundham Tanaka _

_ Angie Yonaga, Ultimate Artist: Hajime Hinata, Hiyoko Saionji _

_ Gonta Gokuhara, Ultimate Entomologist: Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Toko Fukawa _

_ Kokichi Oma, Ultimate Supreme Leader: Byakuya Togami, and Ultimate Impostor _

_ Korekiyo Shinguji, Ultimate Anthropologist: Nagito Komaeda, Celestia Ludenberg _

_ Rantaro Amami, Ultimate Adventurer: Mondo Owada, Mukuro Ikusaba _

_ K1-B0, Ultimate Robot: Makoto Naegi, Chihiro Fujisaki _

_ Ryoma Hoshi, Ultimate Tennis Pro: Leon Kuwata, Kyosuke Munakata _

_ Kaito Momota, Ultimate Astronaut: Aoi Asahina, Nekomaru Nidai _

_ Shuichi Saihara, Ultimate Detective: Kyoko Kirigiri _

 

“Aw, what? You’re the only one that gets only one instructor?” Kaito asked, looking back at Shuichi.

 

“Uh, yeah…” Shuichi said, avoiding eye contact. “But I heard my instructor was the former Ultimate Detective, so…”

 

“You should really stop doin’ that, y’know?”

 

“Huh? Doing what?”

 

“Avoiding eye contact. And you should really stop wearing that hat indoors, too.” 

 

Shuichi fell silent. “I-I’ll be off now. My class starts in fifteen minutes.”

 

“Good luck, Shuichi.” Kaito said, patting his roommate on the back.

 

“T-Thanks.” Shuichi stuttered, before walking out of the room.

 

As he walked out of the room, Shuichi's phone buzzed. He turned it on and checked the chatroom:

\---

K1-B0: Hello all!

♪♫♬Kaede♬♫♪: keebo!!

The World is Mine: So you found a way to chat with us?

K1-B0: Yes! This phone features a voice function so I can communicate with you all!

Miu Iruma | Inventor Extraordinaire: so u cant change your name yet???

K1-B0: Unfortunately, that does not contain a voice function.

Miu Iruma | Inventor Extraordinaire: perfect.

_ Miu Iruma | Inventor Extraordinaire has changed K1-B0's username to k1-b4byb0i. _

✧* himiko ✧*: oh

The World is Mine: Perfect, 10/10

Kirumi Tojo: I would change it, but it seems majority vote wants to keep it as so.

k1-b4byb0i: I regret ever joining this chat.

The World is Mine: hey so

The World is Mine: is keeboy called a baby boy because he's been in miu's womb frequently

✧* himiko ✧*: OMG

Tenko Chabashira: ajfhdsklahlsdfjh YOU DEGENERATE MALE DO NOT POISON HIMIKO'S MIND

Korekiyo Shinguji: I regret ever gazing upon my phone.

Ryoma Hoshi: I regret living to see that 

TsumugiTsumugiiNii~: I want to sew my eyes shut now.

Shuichi sighed at his classmates' shenanigans and put his phone back in his pocket.

\---

Detective training was cold and harsh. Shuichi’s instructor didn’t even give him an introduction of herself before Shuichi asked her. 

 

“Kyoko Kirigiri.” she replied, before taking him to a black vehicle. A regular car.

 

“Where are we going?” They entered the vehicle.

 

“Solving a case.”

 

“Already, on the first day?”

 

“If you have any complaints, you’re free to leave.” 

 

“S-Sorry.”

  
  
“No need to apologize, I understand your opinion on this sudden case solving, but…” Kyoko turned to face him. “I just got put on this case all of a sudden, and I think this’d be perfect training.”

 

“O-Okay. I see.”

 

And on that note, Kyoko gave the driver a location, and they were taken there.

 

“The public library…?” Shuichi read the sign aloud.

 

“Yes. Apparently, a homicide happened here.”

 

“Do we have the autopsy report?”

 

“Yes.” Kyoko handed him a file. He read it aloud.

 

“Kentaro Akiyama, age 23. Cause of death: trauma to the back of head with blunt object. Time of death…” Shuichi squinted. “Obscure?”

 

“The interior of this library is around 60º-64º fahrenheit, so I wouldn’t be surprised. Additionally, around 10am-2pm, the library became colder, according to witness testimony.”

 

“So the crime took place during that time period…”

 

“Mm. Let’s head to the scene of the crime.”

 

“Right.” They both entered the library, and were then greeted with the smell of books and dried blood. White tape had outlined where the body’s location was; right in front of a bookcase. The bookcase nearly reached to the ceiling, and on top of it, books were stacked in an organized fashion. A ladder rested against the case. 

 

“No sort of blunt objects here, other than the books, which means…” Kyoko muttered.

 

“One of the books had to have been the murder weapon.” Shuichi continued, “It could have been an accide--”

 

“No,” Kyoko answered. “It’s not possible. Shuichi, stand behind where the body is.” Shuichi did as instructed, standing behind the body facing the bookcase. Kyoko then slammed the bookcase, causing one of the books from the top to fall. It fell and made a large ‘thud’ sound, however, it landed on the floor, right in front of the body’s location. 

 

“So it had to have been--”

 

“A homicide.”

 

“However, it had to have been someone who could adjust the temperature of the library.”

 

“Which means it had to have been one of the staff.”

 

“How many staff are there on the library?”

 

“Surprisingly,” Kyoko responded, “only two. And one of them appear to have a clear connection with the victim. Ms. Kairi Akiyama. A relative of the victim.” 

“The victim must have been visiting, then…” 

 

“We mustn’t jump to conclusions,” she walked around where the body was found. “Yes, it is very likely that the victim was visiting Ms. Akiyama, but why?”

 

Shuichi adjusted his hat, bringing attention to it, “I dunno,” he muttered, “But it must’ve been a surprise considering he visited her during her working hours instead of after.”

 

“Indeed. That’s an inconsistency. Let’s go hear it from Ms. Akiyama herself.”

 

\---

After hearing testimonies from both witnesses and Ms. Akiyama, the pair sat down at a table near the crime scene. Kyoko placed a stack of files in front of Shuichi and cracked her knuckles.

 

“Now, we read.” She flipped through the first file, Shuichi already reading one of his own. It was a transcript of Ms. Akiyama’s interview. The interview went as followed:

 

KIRIGIRI, KYOKO: Thank you for sitting down with us ma’am. I know this must be hard-

 

AKIYAMA, KAIRI: [INAUDIBLE] Yes, it very much is. 

 

KIRIGIRI, KYOKO: I have with me my trainee, from Hope’s Peak Academy, if you don’t mind he will be assisting me during the interview.

 

AKIYAMA, KAIRI: No, no, I don’t mind.

 

KIRIGIRI, KYOKO: Perfect. Now, this interview is being recorded both by audio and visuals. For the record, please state your name, age, and relation to the crime.

 

AKIYAMA, KAIRI: Kairi Akiyama, 68. I was the aunt of the victim.

 

KIRIGIRI, KYOKO: Okay, first question. Where were you during the hours of 10am-2pm?

 

AKIYAMA, KAIRI: I was at the front desk, helping a young girl check out her books.

 

KIRIGIRI, KYOKO: Do you remember your whereabouts before that?

 

AKIYAMA, KAIRI: Oh-just the usual. Setting up books, organizing them, et cetera…

 

SAIHARA, SHUICHI: Was the temperature in the library messed with?

 

AKIYAMA, KAIRI: Yes, we did receive multiple complaints about that. Around noon I believe.

 

SAIHARA, SHUICHI: And you didn’t do anything to solve those complaints?

 

AKIYAMA, KAIRI: Ah, I would have if I could have. But only the higher ups have permission to change the thermostat.

 

SAIHARA, SHUICHI: I see.

 

KIRIGIRI, KYOKO: Did the victim have any sort of trouble that he got himself into?

 

AKIYAMA, KAIRI: Ah, no, of course not. He’s a sweet person. He even inherited his father’s monetary savings after [his father] died, so…

 

KIRIGIRI, KYOKO: I see. Thank you for your time.

 

He then flipped the page to the owner of the library, Mr. Tsukita Shimada. 

 

KIRIGIRI, KYOKO: This interview is being recorded both by audio and visuals. For the record, please state your name, age, and relation to the crime.

 

SHIMADA, TSUKITA: Tsukita Shimada. 45. I am the owner of this library.

 

KIRIGIRI, KYOKO: What were you doing at the time of the crime?

 

SHIMADA, TSUKITA: I was in my office, handling paperwork.

 

SAIHARA, SHUICHI: Paperwork? In a library?

 

SHIMADA, TSUKITA: Mostly handling things like card applications. 

 

SAIHARA, SHUICHI: I see. What was your relation to the victim?

 

SHIMADA, TSUKITA: Mr. Akiyama had multiple late fees and damaged book bills. I will say, however, that it seems that his intention was to pay them off.

 

KIRIGIRI, KYOKO: What makes you say that?

 

SHIMADA, TSUKITA: For one, he hates Ms. Akiyama, the one who works at our library. Two, he inherited his father’s savings a few weeks ago, so I’d assume his purpose at the library was what I had mentioned earlier.

 

KIRIGIRI, KYOKO: I see. 

 

SAIHARA, SHUICHI: Was there any other librarian other than Ms. Akiyama present during the murder?

 

SHIMADA, TSUKITA: No, not as I recall.

 

SAIHARA, SHUICHI: Did you receive any complaints about the thermostat?

 

SHIMADA, TSUKITA: No.

 

SAIHARA, SHUICHI: Thank you for your time.

 

He flipped the page over to the final interrogation, the victim’s roommate.

 

KIRIGIRI, KYOKO: This interview is being recorded both by audio and visuals. For the record, please state your name, age, and relation to the crime.

 

EBIHARA, KAMA: Kama Ebihara. 21. Victim’s roommate and girlfriend.

 

SAIHARA, SHUICHI: Were you at the scene of the crime during the time of the murder?

 

EBIHARA, KAMA: Yes. I was his driver.

 

SAIHARA, SHUICHI: Did you know about the victim’s inheritance?

 

EBIHARA, KAMA: Yes.

 

KIRIGIRI, KYOKO: Did you know what he was going to do with it?

  
EBIHARA, KAMA: No.

 

SAIHARA, SHUICHI: Did the victim fight with you at some point?

 

EBIHARA, KAMA: [INAUDIBLE] No.

 

[Interrogatee fidgets nervously.]

 

SAIHARA, SHUICHI: I see. Thank you for your time.

 

Kyoko sighs, finishing her side of the reading. “Well, have you come to a conclusion yet?”

 

Shuichi nodded. “The killer is…”

 

\---

Talent training hadn’t been as easy on Maki. She had invited Kaito over-- or well, he begged to tag along and figured that he’d shut up once she said yes. 

 

She entered the room she was supposed to, with Kaito following shortly after. It was quiet. A bit too quiet. She put her hand at the knife tucked in her skirt. 

 

“Hey, Maki Roll, why’re you tensing up? Nothin’s gonna happen, so--”

 

“Do you want to die?” The black haired girl responded. Kaito shut his mouth. The room remained silent.

 

Then, as if perfectly on cue, a shadowy figure appeared, leaping up into the air, and ambushing them with what appeared to be a sword. Maki drew her knife and pushed Kaito out of the way, clashing weapons with the shadowed figure. Maki couldn’t see much about her opponent, but one thing was for sure. 

 

Their eyes both glowed red, with bloodthirsty desires. The figure grinned, almost letting out a small laugh, but quickly stopped themselves from revealing any emotion. However, there was someone behind Maki’s opponent, a blonde young man, dressed in a suit and tie, sat down on some sort of throne. He rested his cheek upon his hand, and smirked. “For once, this might be interesting.”

 

And, after a long while since she needed them, Maki’s assassin instincts kicked in.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to guess the killer in the comments


	5. Talent Training pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back to the fairy tale   
> back to the show  
> back to the wall   
> and there's nowhere to go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rolls in*
> 
> and you thought i was dead! sike
> 
> i've been busy with a lot of things recently,, so this is a short chapter (rawr) xd
> 
> i love rwby vol 5 the op is :ok_hand:
> 
> anyway i'm WAY off schedule so here's chapter 5

Maki leaped back from the millionth time that she and her opponent had clashed weapons. She was tired. But she wasn’t willing to give in. Not yet. She wiped a spot under her lip. Blood. She dismissed it and prepared for her opponent’s next strike. Her clothes were in tatters. She had cuts and bruises all over from the opponent’s. She knew that one more mistake-- one more misstep, one more bad position or one more sign of vulnerability, and she’s dead. Her opponent takes a few more seconds until her last engage, charging towards Maki at top speed. Maki shifts her right foot a little to the left, only for the floorboard underneath her to break, causing her to slip.

Fucking hell, this wasn’t happening. 

She struggles, trying all she can, and yet to no avail. She almost lets out a small shriek before she stops herself, accepting her untimely fate. That is, of course, changed when her “knight in shining armor” jumps in front of her to protect her.

“K-K-Kaito?!” she stammered, as she urged him to get out of the goddamned way. 

Maki’s opponent halted her blade an inch from Kaito’s face. The blonde young man behind her got up and sighed. “Sorry for the bad floor boarding,” he said. “Maintenance has been really fuckin’ busy these past few days, and we couldn’t get to call any of ‘em.” 

“I am Peko Pekoyama,” the gray haired, red eyed figure explained. “I am one of your talent instructors. And my young master here--”

“Name’s Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu,” he cut her off. “I would say I don’t plan on being friendly with ya, but you’ve got a lotta kick. We’ll…” he looked at Maki, who looked like she was planning to kill what he’d assumed was her boyfriend. “We’ll leave you two be for the time being. Training’s every other day, except weekends.” Fuyuhiko and Peko shortly left.

“You okay, Maki Roll?” Kaito asked, as he lent a hand to Maki.

Maki instead glared at him, tearing up, and started to yell at him. “You IDIOT! I had everything under control!”

“No, you didn’t,” Kaito sternly replied, “I was just tryna protect yo--”

“Protect?! Protect?!” Maki repeated the word hysterically. “I don’t need YOU to help me!”

“You were gonna die! The hell was I supposed to do?!” 

“You made me look like a complete failure out there! Like I couldn’t fend for myself!”  
“Listen, I don’t wanna fuckin’ lose you!” he yells, grabbing her in a tight hug. “I don’t want to lose anyone I care about… not anymore.”

“If you don’t want to risk losing someone you care about…” Maki said, slowly getting rid of any emotion in her voice. “Then you need to find another girlfriend.” She pushed him away from the hug. Kaito was shocked, and almost started crying. He bit his lip.

“Yeah, y-you’re right… ‘s my bad, ain’t it...” he stuttered, trying his hardest not to cry. “Maki.” He then left the room on a cold note, leaving Maki in silence and tears.

\---

“Oh? It was Ms. Akiyama?” Kyoko asked, intrigued at Shuichi’s deduction.

“Yes.” Shuichi answered, continuing an explanation of his answer. “Since Mr. Shimada himself said that they hadn’t received any complaints, Ms. Akiyama couldn’t have known about the temperature change.”

“But Mr. Shimada could have lied about his situation.”

“True, but what reason would he have to lie? If anything, it’d dig him into a deeper hole. Also, don’t forget that Ms. Akiyama said ‘we’ve received complaints’, and seeing as how they were the only two employees at the library at the time of the crime, we can deduce that Ms. Akiyama was lying about receiving complaints.”

“What about a motive?” 

“Mr. Shimada himself said that the victim had hated Ms. Akiyama. Additionally, the witness herself stated that Mr. Akiyama had a large amount of inheritance from his late father.”

“Hm… you do raise some good points.” Kyoko added, punctuating her sentence by standing up. “Well then, shall we warrant the arrest now?”

“Y-Yeah, alright then.” Shuichi said, standing up, whilst also re-adjusting his hat.

“One suggestion,” Kyoko said, looking at Shuichi. “Ditch the hat. It doesn’t really suit a detective to be cowardly.”

“E-Eh? W-Well, if you instruct me to, then…” Shuichi removed his hat as instructed, revealing a strand of hair that refused to stay down, similar to Kaede’s. After the removal of his hat, it gave Shuichi a bit of confidence to hold his head up high. 

Kyoko smiled at him.   
\---

 

Training had been really, REALLY hectic for the other students.

To sum it up briefly:

Tsumugi had taken a lot of photos on her cosplay photoshoot that day, most of them being somewhat chaotic.

Kaede spent most of her training playing a solo piece, as her two instructors listened to her play, and bickered about whether or not it was off-beat or played perfectly (even if it was always played to perfection, they just needed a raise for giving ‘constructive’ criticism).

Ryoma had a 50,000 hit rally with the machine, and he wasn’t stopping there anytime soon.

Gonta hadn’t found any new bugs. Or well, didn’t find any kind that he didn’t already find.

Himiko’s training lab was a mess. Remains of magic tricks scattered everywhere.

Tenko and her buff instructor were still sparring, whilst the timid instructor quivered in fear as she watched them and waited for one of them to get an injury, which was when she was supposed to step in.

Angie and her instructors were (unwillingly) participating in the prayer time to Atua in order to revive their creative spirits.

Korekiyo and his instructors spent the whole time conversing about anthropology and the beauty of humanity.

Kokichi spent his training time being Kokichi. That is to say, planning non-harmless pranks and messing with his instructors.

Everyone else didn’t have training on that day. Kirumi, however, chose to clean up everyone’s messes after they had completed training. 

\---  
“Oh, where’s Kaito and Maki?” Kaede questioned, looking around the dining hall at the 13 remaining students, excluding herself.

“Probably GETTING IT ON!” Miu yelled in reply, imitating a thrusting motion while fake moaning.

“I…” Korekiyo tried to say something to interject, but slowly backed down.  
“How about we not worry about them?” Rantaro asked, trying to get everyone to calm down.

“I-I’ll go check up on Kaito.” Shuichi said, standing up. “I’ve already finished eating, anyway.” He then headed out of the dining hall.

What he saw next, however, was a shocking sight. 

“H-Hey… Shuichi…” Kaito said, weakly smiling. He was smiling, but they both know Kaito wasn’t okay.

The man he had looked up to as a headstrong, iron-willed person…

Now sat in front of him as a depressed, heartbroken ball of sorrow.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Future is Ours, and Ours Alone [The Halloween Episode]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587492) by [aceihikosanada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceihikosanada/pseuds/aceihikosanada)




End file.
